


Bastards Intertwined

by eez_it_in



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dollification, M/M, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eez_it_in/pseuds/eez_it_in
Summary: Just gonna leave my tumblr fics here, all unsupervised, have at it





	1. Sweet Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Vibrator, Trans 2D's perspective written in third person

2D tugged at his pants, trying to adjust his panties at a less ruthless angle. He stopped though when Murdoc sent him a warning glare, and tried to sit still, crossing his legs just to do something.

Today had originally been unpleasantly mundane for 2D, and he discovered that he was not the only one sailing in the boat of boredom, but in fact shared it with Murdoc. He had strolled downstairs to grab late dinner after having gotten lost playing one of his synths for too long, but quickly turned around when he saw his worse counterpart pacing around in front of the oven, grumbling to himself. It was too late though, Murdoc was on 2D in a split second after his blue mop had caught his sight.

2D tried to be casual for about ten minutes, pretending he had no idea what Murdoc was trying to hint at when he asked if 2D wanted “t’ have some fffun together”. 2D complained about not having eaten all day, which was true, being aware of that he wouldn’t get anything either if he agreed to get steamy with Murdoc, knowing fully well from experience it would be an all-nighter with no breaks in Murdoc’s room.

“Let’s compromise then,” Murdoc proposed, and told 2D they could go out and have dinner, if he did something for Murdoc in return. 

And being the adventurous man 2D was, he of course agreed on the spot. After that Murdoc slipped away and retrieved something, a pair of pink panties and a vibrator being what he came back with, the words “get ready, we’re going in ten” the only explanation 2D was given. 

And all that brought him to where he and Murdoc were now; in a grimy diner they usually went to whenever they wanted to stay low profile, sitting up at the disk because Murdoc had insisted. It felt weird to sit on the bar stools, back to everybody else in the establishment, just pretending that Murdoc wasn’t turning a bullet vibrator in 2D’s pants up to almost maximum and having a drink at the same time.

2D was shakingly eating chips, not able to focus on much else except keeping still, denying his instinct to roll his hips down to create more friction. Murdoc was staring at him with a knowing smirk, keeping eye on 2D doing what he had been told, sipping leisurely at his own drink. It was driving 2D insane.

He tried to focus on the meal he had been given, and it did help a bit in between the switches of vibration paces, but eventually he only had his beverage left and shit, Murdoc was getting handsy.

His legs were being pried open slowly underneath the disk, but surely people could guess what Murdoc’s hand was doing, but it didn’t seem like anybody in the dimly lit place cared. 2D did though, yet Murdoc’s warm hand pressing the toy further against 2D’s clit made him forget about his worries, working on him like a spell. 

He was already wet beyond belief, had been since he got the damn thing on, Murdoc riling him up by dirty talking in the car ride over to their destination. 2D had even asked him to just do him in the backseat, to which Murdoc replied “oh no, we’re already halfway there love, might as well go get you a treat, yeah?” 2D had crossed his arms and grumbled a complaint in return, but then Murdoc turned the thing up and sweet talked him even further, making 2D’s arms fall open again as he sighed out in bliss. He managed to come right before they parked, Murdoc praised him before getting out of the car, turning the tiny machine off, making it stop hammering into 2D’s then sensitive nerves.

But right now they were on fire, and 2D was close to begging Murdoc out loud, mouthing silent pleas at him as his green tinted hand drove around in tiny circles, making the vibrator do the same thing against 2D.

“Muds, I’m seriously about to cum, I mean it. I’ve eaten, we can go to the car, please, I feel ridiculous,” 2D tried with a harsh whisper, unable to stop squirming in his seat now, the orgasm about to hit him was making him restless. Murdoc removed his hand almost immediately, 2D whined at the loss, and sighed heavily when the vibrations turned a few notches down in intensity. 

“You sure you don’t want anything else now that we’re here, eh Dents? Not often I do this shit for you, yanno?” Murdoc was all smiles, teeth showing as he felt prober satisfied with himself. Prick, 2D thought, old damn prick. 

“I’m sure, I’m really fucking sure,” 2D answered in an almost sneer, already jumping down from his seat, close to falling mid-land as his legs went all wobbly when Murdoc went full-force on him with the vibrator. He gasped out loudly, a hand grabbing at his previous seat to stabilize himself, a few heads turning to look in his and Murdoc’s direction at the noise. His legs crossed in on themselves, instinctively trying to hide him, but only making the damn piece of electronic grind into him with more intensity. 2D stood for a minute, accommodating as he tried to stand in his full height, ears burning as he heard Murdoc chuckling behind him.

Eventually he was able to walk stiffly towards the exit, hearing Murdoc’s boots following behind him, and a waitress yelling at them to pay their bill even further away.

When he got outside, he saw Murdoc catching up next to him, slinging one of his arms around 2D’s small waist possessively.

“Gotta find a new hide-out now; thanks to you, Stu. Keep it in your pants another time, would that be so hard?” There was no malice in Murdoc’s voice, just a knowing smile, and 2D almost snorted when he had called the shitty diner a ‘hide-out’. Reminded him of some villain.

“I’ll try to remember, Muds, but right now I’d much rather want my pants off,” 2D smirked, but he really did mean it. It was getting unbearable. He was almost unable to remind himself to put one foot in front of the other, biting his bottom lip and doing his best to ignore the pleasure, for now.

“I s’pose you’re right mate, does sound tempting, let’s go and get you out of ‘em somewhere a bit more private,” Murdoc purred, letting his hand fall down and cup 2D’s ass, their car coming into both of their sights.


	2. Going Full Oral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blow Job, Murdoc's perspective written in third person, Trans 2D

Murdoc didn’t know how long he had been doing it, but his tongue was close to going numb at this point. Just eating 2D out for hours on end seemed like good fun in the start, and it also proved to be exactly that for a while, but when the half hour mark passed it was already growing a bit more lazy in nature.

He had entered the living room not knowing why, he was just in need of anything he could do. He found 2D lying on the couch, his cheek stuck to one of the sofa cushions, a bag of crisps slowly being emptied at his side, looking so mindless as he stared into the tv he almost was resembling one of the very zombies he was watching. Bored just as well, by the looks of it. 

Murdoc had found the anything he could do.

He stood leaned against the wall for a bit longer, not making his presence known, enjoying getting to watch 2D in his natural habitat, thinking that he was all alone. Murdoc grimaced though when 2D’s tongue went up to his nose, and decided to move his gaze further down the lanky body. Obviously his eyes went to the price immediately, that sweet spot in between 2D’s thighs that unfortunately was covered by fabrics. He cocked his head when the legs fell open, already getting ideas. And when he saw one of 2D’s hands move further down, he was sold.

“What do ya think you’re doing, Dullard?” Murdoc asked as he strolled towards the dumbfounded boy with hands still in his pants, finally looking a bit more alive as his eyes almost turned wide-eyed and white upon seeing Murdoc.

“Nothin’,” 2D replied, hand immediately flying out of his trousers, legs closing in what looked like embarrassment. Murdoc laughed at the sight, ever amused at the creature that was Stuart Pot, and moved in closer.

“Ain’t pulling that number right in the middle of the lounge a bit risky, Stu? You’re lucky I’m the one who walked in on you, really” now Murdoc was at the couch, sitting himself down at his usual spot between 2D’s legs, grabbing his knees to spread his legs once again.

“Well you’re the only one home, Muds, Noods and Russ left for some convention thingy, will be back tomorrow or somefink. So dunno how much it has to do with luck,” 2D explained, making Murdoc pause in his actions.

“They didn’t even tell me they were going?!”

“I think Noods wen’ up to you, but you must have been sleeping ‘cause you didn’t answer the door, she said that at least,” Murdoc tsked at the given explanation, sour over being kept out of the loop. But he was a heavy sleeper, couldn’t really blame the poor girl for not being able to wake him up, and besides, he didn’t need to worry about the others walking in on him and 2D now.

2D’s eyes widened again when they saw the way Murdoc’s glinted with mischief, but 2D was obviously horny just as well, considering how he was touching himself no more than a few seconds ago. So when Murdoc begun dragging down 2D’s already open pants, 2D went with it, lifting his hips to make it easier for Murdoc.

And that’s how it ended up with Murdoc just blowing 2D while he was watching his movies; they both felt lazy and horny, and honestly, they were both reaching an age were sex could be called a pastime between them. An absolutely lovely one at that, but still, maybe not something that needed as much passion and attention as it once had in their youth.

2D even begun eating his crisps sometimes, as if he didn’t have the longest tongue stuck on a human (was Murdoc even human?) lapping at his insides. It was when Murdoc noticed stuff like that he really cranked it up to the max, almost massaging 2D’s clit in between his teeth, trying to keep the pressure light so that it wouldn’t hurt, his tongue still moving in circles as well. 2D would spare him a glance, eyes low lidded, moving the leg Murdoc was in the middle of humping against him in return. He’d come with a full body shudder, his eyes closing and his nose scrunching up, mouth falling open to show the gap in his front teeth, making Murdoc hate himself for thinking 2D looked adorably beautiful. Then Murdoc would release with the teeth, 2D’s bundle of nerves sorely sensitive, and just let his tongue continue what it was doing inside 2D’s wetness which was clenching around him.

After Murdoc had repeated this process more than five times, not getting anything himself despite how painfully hard he was, he would try and move away. And without removing his black eyes from the screen with screaming victims of monsters, 2D would place a surprisingly firm hand on top of Murdoc’s head, and try to pull him back by the hair.

“Hey, wait a minute, Muds, keep going,” the protest was weak, but he was already shoving Murdoc’s face back in there. Murdoc held his hands on each of 2D’s thighs, and pushed back in retaliation. 

“Stu, I’ve been at it throughout almost an entire movie! Let it have a rest,” he tried, and his reply was a light whine from 2D, him pushing his hips back towards Murdoc. Murdoc lifted his eyebrows in return, surprised fascination clear on his face. Needy little bastard of a boyfriend he had gotten on his hands.

“I promise, I’ll return the favour when this is done,” 2D tried, gesturing towards the movie that was soon to finish on the screen, but finally looking at Murdoc in return. The upper corner of Murdoc’s lip twitched at the offer, not knowing if he should smile at the idea of him being in 2D’s position, or frown because he really wanted a drink. He was almost willing to swallow down water for Satan’s sake!

Whatever, Murdoc thought as he rolled his eyes with a sigh, his therapist had told him he needed to do stuff 2D wanted as well sometimes.

“Fine, but ya better remember that promise!” After seeing the little triumphant smirk on 2D’s lips at Murdoc’s surrender, Murdoc dug in again, hearing 2D sigh in bliss above him. And truth was, despite this whole routine getting a bit repetitive, Murdoc was kind of into the prospect of just doing this stuff with 2D all day, all night. It felt oddly comforting.

What a day.


	3. Wind Me Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dollification, Crossdressing, 2D's perspective written in second person

It wasn’t easy to make him go under for you.

Which only made it so much sweeter when he finally surrendered.

You had only done it with him a few times before, and he always told you to keep the sessions brief, because, despite how perverted Murdoc was, he hated the idea of you being in control. Or, he hated the idea of himself enjoying you being in control.

But he did enjoy it, and that was always his downfall.

He was sitting in between your legs, his behind pressing up against your erection wonderfully, the frilly laces lining the edges of his black panties tickling your skin ever so pleasantly. It was comforting to be there on the bed with him, whispering sweet nothings into his ears, telling him to just relax while he shuddered against you. He couldn’t harm you when he was like this, couldn’t hurt you with his words, couldn’t do shit. His brain was practically thrown out the window when you put him in your trance, making you feel more safe in return, more in control than ever. 

In the beginnings of your little experiment with him, the hypnotic states you had induced him into were unstable, short-lived, and unpredictable. Those early days had been nerve wracking, to say the least, but after a while you got the gist of it, and tonight, you actually felt sure of yourself. Which made everything go over so much smoother, because, in a contradictory way, Murdoc responded better when you allowed your dominant side to show more.

You had dropped the dress this time though, which actually helped, because Murdoc always said he felt like a buffoon when he wore those short, cutesy-wootsy skirts you usually wore. You thought he looked sexy, always thought so, but tonight you had just gone with black heels, a tight and dark corset, and black lace panties. Always black, or red of some sort, so that Murdoc would be able to keep an ounce of himself throughout the play. And of course, a golden, inverted cross dangling from his neck. 

You relaxed your head on top of his as you kept talking, making him sink deeper into himself while running your hands up and down his thighs, telling him to just enjoy the experience, to follow Owner’s word, to let Owner think for his good dolly. You preferred being called Owner over the other titles there were, it somehow felt less formal. And Murdoc refused to call you Master or Lord, so yeah, Owner was the best thing you could go with. It was fitting as well.

“Do you think you’re ready, doll?” You murmured, moving next to his ear, letting your hands pull a little harsher on his thighs, spreading them more apart.

“I’m ready,” he repeated, sounding delirious, the lazy smile on his lips sneaking into his voice. Something in you always had mixed emotions about making Murdoc act like that, because it truly was lovely to be able to take care of him and make him relax, but on the other hand, it was so far away from how he usually was that it became near creepy. But only near. Not entirely there.

Your hands moved further up towards his underwear, fingers sliding over his covered cock, which in turn made Murdoc fucking giggle. Your fingers stroked down a bit harsher through the fabric, and the happy keening noises quickly became needy mewls. You smiled against his neck, started nibbling at his skin as your hand bypassed his balls, and went down so that your fingers could slip under the fabric, prodding at the plug keeping his hole open for you. Call it preparing in advance.

He started rutting against you in response, applying sweet pressure on your dripping member, moaning as you rolled the plug around deeply inside him. He would moan for anything you gave him like this though, right now you were everything inside and on his mind, just like you wanted it.

You spread his legs out even further, so much that they had to be draped on the other sides of yours, and pulled the plug out of his end. He didn’t even make any protests, just groaned slightly, still lying limp against you, your body being the only thing keeping him up. 

“You sure you’re ready for Owner, do you think you can take it?” You continued, seeing him nod frantically in response, repeating “ready” like it was the only word he knew how to say. You teased a bit further, although you knew he didn’t mind. You rested your head on his shoulders, staring intently as you pulled the panties far enough down to let his cock show, red-tinted and close to twitching. “Look at how pretty you are for me, jus’ me,” eyes never leaving him.

“Only for Owner,” he replied, sighing blissfully when your thumb graced his dripping slit. Directing your eyes to the side of his face, you saw him staring blankly out into the open air, as if he was looking at something far off in the distance. He was almost drooling. Pride swirled deeply inside you from being the one having made him float so far away. 

“Alright dolly, let’s see what you can do,” you moved your hands to pull the panties further down, and lifted his hips gently, wanting to be inside him more than anything. Murdoc gasped in return, but soon after he sprung into practised action, as if he had been winded up. You took a hold of your own member as you helped your toy guide himself down onto you, the squeeze still tight, but remains of lube and a good stretch-out making it so much easier - you both groaned together.

“You feel so good, you’re such a good boy,” you praised him when he was fully sat, allowing him to accommodate as you got your own thoughts wrapped around the feeling. Murdoc moaned in response, all high-pitched and desperate, but he kept still on top of you, not doing anything until you told him to. “Can my good doll move for me?” You tried, a thrust upwards to demonstrate what you wanted.

“Mmm, I can move for Owner, I can do it real good,” there was only pure and unrestricted joy in his voice as he started bouncing on your dick, a steady rhythm setting in right from the get go. You would just have to shift positions later when you wanted the pace to go faster, but right now you were content with enjoying Murdoc doing the work, listening to the tiny noises he would let out whenever your tip met that spot inside him.

“How does Owner’s dick feel, doll? How do you like it?” your own words were coming out slurred now, the clenching heat around your cock making your being feel heavy with pleasure. 

“Love it! Love it so much, love Owner’s dick inside me,” his pace sped up a little more at that, obviously eager for more. You started licking against the shell of his ear in return, concentrating on not coming right then and there from just those words. You wanted to drag this out for as long as you could, no question about that.

And when one of your hands released it’s grip on his hip, only to snake around and take hold of his member with a now aggressive erection, you knew you were in for the long haul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favs, if I have to be honest

**Author's Note:**

> If you like any of this, please send me some more reqs on my tumblr: ibritpoptastic


End file.
